Softly Simmering
by DaisyJarvey
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are surprised to wake up together. HBP compliant, written before DH.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Their noses woke up first. Hermione Granger breathed in the spicy scent of the man who saved her life in the final battle and sighed a wistful, "Severus." Severus Snape inhaled the floral fragrance of the young witch who nursed him back to health after the Dark Lord fell and murmured a contented, "Hermione."

Hermione snuggled closer to that heavenly scent as she remembered Professor Snape enfolding her in his robes and protecting her from his fellow Death Eaters.

_The Death Eaters had attacked the Hogwarts students on their way back from the final Hogsmeade Weekend of Hermione's seventh year. It was the only Weekend that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had attended that year. They had spent the other ones locating the remaining Horcruxes and studying for NEWTS. Now that the tests had been taken and the stray bits of Tom Riddle's soul destroyed, the Golden Trio was nervously waiting the coming confrontation. They had determined that if Voldemort did not find them soon, they_ _would find him_._ They had had enough of living in fear. _

_Hermione was the first one to regain her wits following the popcorn-like sounds of Apparition. Looking around at the number of masked figures, she quickly realized that this was **It**._

_"Ron!" Hermione called, "Strategy time!" _

Ron had spent the year devising possible battle scenarios while Hermione deciphered clues to finding the Horcruxes and Harry had worked on ways to destroy them. They had also remustered Dumbledore's Army, preparing their friends for the fight they now faced. Ron was their general.

_He fired instructions quickly. _

_"Neville, Seamus, Susan - Execute! Luna, Lavender, Parvarti, Padma - Get the Littles to Hogwarts! The rest of you know what to do - Go!"_

_The 6th and 7th Years quickly began firing hexes, Hermione and Ginny guarding Harry and Ron's backs as they advanced on Voldemort. Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma gathered the 4th and 5th Years and ran for Hogwarts (3rd Years had been restricted to campus under Headmistress McGonagall). _

_"I wish Fred and George were here," Padma said to her sister. _

_Back at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hogsmeade branch, the young proprietors jumped as they heard their names coming from the studs in their left ears. _

_"I guess those pendants we gave the girls work," smirked Fred._

_"Yeah, they're talking about us," grinned George, then he frowned, "What's that other noise?"_

_Just then one of the girls shrieked, "Watch out Lav! There's a Death Eater behind the tree!"_

_As one, Fred and George vaulted over the counter. _

_"Verity!" George yelled to their sales clerk, "Floo Mum! Tell her to call the Order - Moldy Shorts has attacked the Hogwarts students!"_

_Fred tossed George his broom and they were airborne before the door shut behind them. Fred and George found the girls and their charges a little ways from the fighting. They had Stupefied the three Death Eaters who had followed them, but Padma was bleeding from a cutting curse and several of the young ones had bruises from falling in their rush. The Weasley brothers decided that the fastest way to get everyone to the castle was to Apparate to the gates. Fred and George could each take three at one time without splinching. The redheads gave their brooms to a pair of junior Hufflepuff Chasers who could each fly with two passengers. _

_Fred gave Padma a kiss as he as he sat her down in front of Hogwarts and turned to go for his second load. She begged him to be careful, then sent her fastest little Ravenclaw to raise the alarm and alert Madame Pomfrey. _

_As the fight raged on, Seventh Years-turned-assassins Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Seamus Finnegan stalked their prey - Death Eaters who tortured and slaughtered for the pure joy of seeing others' pain. After much discussion over the past year everyone agreed that Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and Peter Pettigrew were beyond hope of redemption. So, quietly, efficiently, and only with a small tinge of regret, the unassuming young students crept up and cast Avada Kedavra on the bloodthirsty fiends. That twinge of regret faded quickly when they saw what the Death Eaters had done to the bodies of Dennis Creevy and the Hufflepuff girl he died trying to defend. _

_As the Order of the Phoenix members arrived, the remaining Death Eaters fought with increased desperation. Five of them had surrounded Hermione and Ginny when a platinum-haired blur swooped down out of the sky and pulled the youngest Weasley onto his broom. _

_Draco leaned in close to Ginny and hissed, "I've got a potion that will melt the snake-snogging bastard so that Potty can finish him off, but I can't fly and bomb the basillisk-lover if you are fighting me."_

_He pulled open his cloak to show her the flagon of potion. _

_"This better not be a trick, Ferret Face," Ginny hissed back. _

_Draco smiled an oily smile._

_"Of course it's a trick," he said, "But it's on old Moldy Shorts. I finally had enough of him Crucioing my mother whenever I had to report bad news. Your side is full of Mudbloods, but at least they don't torture their own team."_

_Back on the ground, Hermione Granger now stood alone, with six Death Eater wands pointed at her. One of her attackers leered at her._

_"Not so smart now, are ya?" he mocked, "Shaking like an ickle-firstie. Just wait till I get in your robes - I'll shake you real good!"_

_Hermione yelled a defiant, "Shut up!"_

_While her attacker was laughing, she cast a Petrificus Totalus on him. _

_Hermione barely had time to think 'Oh, Shit!' as the other five Death Eaters drew in breath to hex her. She heard a jumble of curses as the world went black and she felt the ground hit her on the back. For a moment Hermione wondered if she was dead and had the fleeting thought that the afterlife smelled good - spicy, like potions ingredients, like –_

_"Professor Snape!" she cried. _

_The blackness in front of her eyes was not Death, but her former Potions Master who had wrapped her in his cloak and then fallen on top of her as he used his body to shield her from hexes. Snape had been one of the five remaining Death Eaters surrounding Hermione and had Stupefied two more even while he was tackling her. The final two Death Eaters were not amused. _

_One called, "Arthriticus Extremis!" while the other gleefully cast, "Crucio!" _

_The Death Eaters laughed and taunted Severus Snape while he spasmed in pain on top of Hermione, cackling nearly hysterically when his thrashing forehead connected sickeningly with her nose. They were so intent on making fun of the traitor and the little chit he had revealed himself to protect, that they did not notice the two other young women or the green lights that came out of their wands until it was too late. _

Now, more than three years after that battle, Hermione relished the feeling of security that Severus' scent brought her. However as the rest of her senses caught up with her nose, a few things became alarmingly apparent to Hermione rather quickly. First - she was not in her own bed; second - she was in a bed with her former Potions Master; and third (and most disturbing) - they were both naked! Suddenly alert, Hermione scrambled backwards away from Snape, clutching the sheet to her chest. She saw her shock mirrored on his face as they exclaimed as one,

"Miss Granger!""Professor Snape!"

"Did you have anything to do with-"

"No I did not!"

Hermione managed to get out of the bed and stand beside it. Wrapping the sheet more securely around her body, she glared down at Snape who was holding the duvet up to his chin. He held her gaze for a moment with a furious expression on his own face. Finally, with a deep steadying breath, he tore his eyes away from hers and looked around the room.

"I can see by the terror and disgust on your countenance that this was not your idea," Severus drawled, waving his hand to indicate himself. Hermione saw a strange look on his face for a second.

"Yeah, I'm scared and disgusted," she snapped. "Aren't you? I don't know where we are, I don't see our wands anywhere, and I don't know who took my clothes off! Who saw us naked!" She was getting shrill now. "The only positive is that you are here with me."

Severus seemed surprised by this. "Indeed?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," she huffed impatiently, not inclined to stroke his ego at the moment. "I'll tell you all about why you would be a great person to be stuck with on a desert island - after you help me get out of here!"

"Island? That's it! Now I recognize this place," Snape said, "Look out that window." He gestured behind him.

Hermione adjusted her sheet so she could walk around the bed. She opened the wooden shutter above Snape's bedside table to see they were in fact on a little island in the middle of a lake, and she could see the Hogwarts castle in the distance.

"I didn't mean it," Hermione said dejectedly, looking at water in every direction. "It was a figure of speech."

Snape however, had brightened. "No you silly girl," he teased. "This is good. We can be reasonably sure we are not in enemy hands if we are on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Wonderful!" Hermione said sarcastically. "You mean to tell me our _friends_ have kidnapped and stranded us? Just bloody brilliant!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Granger," Snape said softly. "We are unharmed, if a little humiliated, and we are not likely to be left here forever. We just have to be patient."

"I'm not very good at patient!" Hermione snapped, but she was starting to feel better. "I need to do something. I'm going to find some clothes - or alter this sheet to fit."

Searching the room, Hermione found a drawer full of scarves, mittens, and hats and another with two mismatched toe socks - all in the most garish colors.

"Did I mention this was Albus' retreat?" Severus asked with the regretful expression he always wore when talking about he late headmaster.

"You didn't have to." Hermione chuckled as she pulled on the awful socks, while noting defensively that her feet were cold.

The closet was empty except for a pair of hip-high wading boots and a vest with fishing lures stuck in it. Hermione finally had some success when she searched the bathroom and found two nice bathrobes and two pairs of slippers. She put on the white robe and carried the black one to Severus.

"Much better," Hermione said briskly, "Now a shower and some caffeine and I'll be ready to take on the world! I'll be out in a few minutes." She went back in the bathroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Severus relaxed against the headboard and thought about the young witch in the next room - his . . . what? Friend? He did not have much success with friends, having killed his best one. Still, he thought Hermione might be a friend - she had not run screaming at the thought of being trapped with him. What had she said? 'The only positive is you are here with me.' What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Not many people would willingly spend time with Severus Snape - most of them because they had known him as a teacher; some because he had been a Death Eater; and a few more who had simply run afoul of his temper. Hermione knew all about his past and his less than pleasant ways, but she never ran from him, even seemed to like him. She was a puzzle - Severus Snape liked puzzles.

Severus winced as the cold air hit him when he got out of the bed. He quickly donned the dressing gown and slippers Hermione had brought him and exited the bedroom. The rest of the cabin was one large room with a kitchenette at one end. At the other end, a large fireplace bracketed by bookshelves had a pair of comfortable chairs and a sofa in front of it. A fancifully carved door in the center of the wall opposite the bedroom and bathroom led to a wide front porch with rocking chairs and board games.

Snape smiled a sad smile - Albus had brought him here once to relax. A nice thought really, but Severus just could not do it. A relaxed spy quickly became a dead spy. He felt the stirrings of melancholy and quickly pushed Albus from his mind. No, must not dwell on it, he thought, casting around for something else to consider. Hermione's determined face jumped to the front of his thoughts. He chuckled at her righteous indignation over being stranded here. He was sure that she really wanted to stamp her feet but was restraining herself - did she care what he thought of her?

After concentrating on the fireplace for a moment, Severus quirked one corner of his mouth up in satisfaction at the dancing orange flame. He'd been lighting fires without a wand since he was eight, but it was still one of his favorite magics. Severus made another fire in the cast-iron stove in the kitchenette and put the kettle on. As he rummaged through the cabinets looking for some tea, Severus heard a noise behind him. He turned around to find the table now had a hearty breakfast on it. 'Nice to know we won't starve' he thought as he sat down to eat.

Snape buttered his toast and ate while his thoughts drifted back to the morning he woke up in the infirmary when Hermione had fixed his breakfast and fed him.

_Severus Snape remembered being surprised to see the ceiling that was so familiar to him. Somebody was rubbing his foot. He kicked his leg in irritation. Nobody had the right to touch his person! As the offender turned to face him, Severus saw dismay and - delight? - in her chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione, "It is so good to see you awake!" She smiled brightly at him and he reflected that it had been a long time since he had seen anyone that happy. He was not sure he had ever been the cause of such celebration. _

_"I surmise from your cheerful demeanor that the Order was victorious?" Snape asked for confirmation. _

_"Oh yes, sir," Hermione gushed. "It was brilliant! Draco and Ginny were poetry in motion on the broomstick together. They did one of those Wronski Feint trick things and Draco dumped your potion right on Voldemort's head. Melted him just like the Wicked Witch of the West! All Harry had to do was blast the leftovers."_

_Snape started to chuckle at Hermione's enthusiasm, but ended up coughing instead._

_"Oh, hang on," Hermione said with both concern and irritation in her voice, "I've got potion all over my hands." She wiped her hands on her towel. She hurried around behind Snape and helped him sit up, grabbing pillows off nearby beds and propping them behind him. _

_"Here sir, have some water," she said, holding a cup up to his lips. He sputtered as she tipped it too far, dumping water down the front of him. _

_"Oh sir! I'm so sorry," she cried, dabbing his chin with a napkin. _

_"Merlin, girl! You are a menace!" Severus growled, "Just let me do it myself!"_

_It was not until he brought his hands up to the cup that Snape realized they were useless - and they hurt - and so did his feet. He held his sore, twisted fingers up and tried to move them. It was excruciating, but they wiggled a bit. He looked at Hermione, with questions in his dark eyes that he could not ask. _

_Hermione blushed furiously, "I'm so sorry sir, I should have told you first - I just wanted to get you a drink -" she trailed off hopelessly, looking from his hands to the glass. _

_"Explanation first please, Miss Granger, then a drink," Snape's teacher voice settled her, made her want to recite answers. _

_"Right then," Hermione said, taking a deep breath before diving into her story. "First the good news, you do not have any permanent damage. Madam Pomfrey closed your cuts and mended your broken bones. I kept your ribs coated in bruise salve and brewed the potion for your hands and feet. The bad news is that the potion has to be applied every four hours for a week or the damage will become permanent."_

_"What curse was I hit with?"_

_"Arthriticus Extremis. Now wait a second, I have an idea." Hermione took a napkin, rolled it up and transfigured it into a drinking straw. Severus nodded appreciatively after he drank his fill. _

_"Much better," he said, "Now who hexed me? How long was I out? Why are you here? And how long until they take me to Azkaban?"_

_"It was either McNair or Rabastan Lestrange (the other one cast the Crucio) we can't ask them because they are dead - courtesy of Tonks and Luna. You have been out for about 36 hours. The battle was Saturday afternoon and it is now Monday morning. I made the potion Saturday night and applied the first dose at 8:00 AM on Sunday, which reminds me - I have one foot left to go in this round. "_

_Hermione pulled back Snape's blanket and settled herself on the end of his bed. She put a thick towel across her lap and pulled his foot onto it. "Accio Relaxis Potion" sent the bottle from the bedside table to her waiting palm. She cast the smallest of warming charms and began massaging the healing salve into Severus' gnarled toes. _

_Snape did not know whether to be suspicious, humiliated, or touched by the sweet young girl who was happily rubbing his feet - maybe all of the above. He clenched his jaw, "You did not answer all my questions. Why are you here, tending me like a house-elf? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends?" He snarled this last bit. _

_"It is 8:00 AM. My friends are still passed out. We may see some during your noon dose when they crawl in here to get hangover relief. I am here because you saved my life - many times if the truth be told. Plus, you are one of the best Potions Masters in the world. It would be like destroying a fine musical instrument to leave your hands like this, and I can't abide waste. Also," she paused, "I'm using you."_

_Snape quirked an eyebrow. _

_"I'm a behind-the-scenes sort of girl," Hermione continued. "I like quiet research and potions making. I'm not cut out for publicity and I can't handle alcohol - I start telling people what I really think of them. So I've used taking care of you as an excuse to skip most of the interviews and parties. I told everyone I had to apply the potion because I brewed it."_

_"That's very Slytherin of you," Snape complimented her, satisfied with the explanation as far as it went. "But you still have not told me why you are healing me. I'm not likely to do much brewing in Azkaban."_

_"Oh, you're not going to prison," Hermione assured him. "Professor McGonagall will take care of everything. She explained it all to us months ago when Harry wanted to go track you down. It took putting him in a Full Body Bind and sticking his head into a pensive, but he finally came around. They are going to testify before the Wizengamot this morning. With the entire Order of the Phoenix backing them up, I'm sure you will be pardoned."_

_Snape was shocked. This was more than he ever expected, even though Albus had promised he would take care of Severus always. He closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. Hermione finished applying the potion, wiped her hands and stood up. _

_"All done. Now I've got to go let Madam Pomfrey know you are awake. She'll want to check you over. I was going to order myself some breakfast. Do you want me to get you some toast and eggs?" _

_"That would be acceptable."_

_Nearly an hour later, after much poking and fussing from Poppy, Severus was pronounced to be slightly malnourished and ordered to 'Eat, Eat, Eat!' He was also still feeling the lingering effects of prolonged Cruciatus, making his muscles twitch at random. All in all, Poppy thought that if he would follow her directions, Severus would be fine by the time his Relaxis treatments were finished. _

_Hermione returned to find that Madam Pomfrey had changed Snape's bedding, dressed him in clean robes, and cleaned him up a bit. He looked more himself with his face clean-shaven and his trademark scowl in place. Hermione could not help but think she had picked a good time to be out of the room. _

_Feeding the Potions Master was not quite as difficult as Hermione had feared. She congratulated herself on choosing foods that were not terribly messy. Of course she could tell by his incredibly formal manner that Snape was not enjoying the exercise one bit, but he kept his sarcastic comments to a minimum and they were able to get through the meal without serious incident. _

_Hermione left a tired Snape with the latest edition of Potions Today charmed to turn pages with voice command and a dicto-quill in case he wanted to take notes. Privately she thought he should go back to sleep, but knew better than to tell the stubborn man her humble opinion. _

_A shower and fresh robes had Hermione feeling more herself. When she stepped out into the hall afterwards, she met Headmistress McGonagall and Harry Potter on their way to testify on behalf of the Potions Master. _

_Minerva greeted Hermione with a smile. "How's our patient?" she asked. _

"_He's awake," Hermione answered with a lopsided grin of her own. _

"_Not giving you too much trouble?"_

"_Less than I expected, really. It's got me on edge a bit." Hermione laughed. _

"_I'm confident you can handle him." Minerva patted Hermione's arm. _

"_Right. You go handle the Wizengamot. Give 'em hell, Professor."_

"_Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said. "They'll listen to us." He hugged Hermione on the way out the door. _

_Administering the twelve o'clock dose of Relaxis potion was a little awkward, with Snape awake for the first time, but he agreed to let Hermione continue using the routine she had developed. Armed with a clean towel and the bottle of potion, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and took Severus' right hand in both of hers. She explained to him that she wanted his dominant hand to have the most attention. Hermione gently but firmly massaged the potion into Snape's palm, and then straightening his fingers, rubbed the medicinal brew into each one. Snape kept his eyes shut and mouth clamped into a thin line. Hermione was afraid she was hurting him, but he shook his head no when she asked him. _

"_Just get on with it," Severus rasped. In truth, his hands and feet were quite sore, but that was not the problem. He was used to pain. It had been so many years since anyone touched Severus Snape without the intention of torture that physical contact made him nervous. He knew the innocent young girl would not understand his discomfort, so he just clenched his jaw and kept quiet. _

_As Hermione applied potion to both of Snape's hands and feet, she thought that his fingers and toes were beginning to straighten a bit. She breathed a sigh of relief that her potion seemed to be working. Of course, she had followed the directions closely, but she was always afraid of failing. _

_If Snape had been unsettled by Hermione's touch while administering the Relaxis, he was positively gobsmacked when she flew into the infirmary and embraced him that evening._

"_Oh, Sir!" Hermione exclaimed, panting. She had run all the way from the entrance hall, where she had been waiting for Harry and Professor McGonagall to return. _

_Snape's blood ran cold when he saw the tears threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes. _

"_Out with it, Girl!" Snape snapped, "What has happened?"_

"_It's all over, Sir. You are a free man at last." The tears ran over Hermione's eyelids and down her face as she laughed and cried at the same time. "The Wizengamot cleared you of all charges. You're free," she whispered again._

"_Free..." Severus echoed her whisper. He felt a lump in his throat. He had not expected to survive the final battle, let alone be freed. He was not sure he knew how to live without a master, but he was starting to look forward to the attempt. _

"_Thank you, child," Severus said to the girl clinging to him. He patted her on the head. "And thank you Minerva, Potter," he added as the other two, following Hermione at a more reasonable pace, came through the door. There followed the most awful (in Severus' opinion) Gryffindor display of hugging and hand shaking. Minerva even dropped a couple of tears. Snape rolled his eyes, endured the deluge of emotion, and was heartily glad when all three left him alone to go to dinner. Freedom...what an amazing word. As Severus pondered its implications, he allowed a small smile to grace his features and was amazed that they did not crack from the effort. _

Snape smiled again, remembering that moment nearly four years later in Dumbledore's fishing cabin. Smiling came easier to him now, after a little practice, but it still was one of Snape's lesser-used expressions.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, startling Severus out of his reverie.

"Coffee," He lied smoothly.

"Ah, feeling the delicate power creep through your veins?"

"Indeed," Snape agreed, pleased that Hermione remembered his first-year speech.

Severus excused himself to take his turn in the shower. As Hermione watched him cross the room, she was thankful all over again that he had regained his feline gracefulness. It would have been a shame beyond words if he had lost his ability to stalk.

The hexes Snape had been hit with during the Final Battle, as well as the lack of food and sleep beforehand, had left him weak. Hermione liked to think that her care gave him back his health. She knew her potion had given him back his hands and feet, which in her opinion was performing a service for the whole world.

_Hermione was glad she had persevered with tending Snape. The first few days were especially unpleasant when he lashed out in frustration. Things went much better after Hermione realized Snape was upset at his lack of control. Once she managed to stifle her Gryffindor tendency to do everything for him and started to look for ways to help Snape take care of himself, they got along much better. _

_Snape grew stronger over the next few days. He got Hermione to cast a sticking charm so he could hold his utensils and feed himself, although by Thursday he was able to manage without magic. _

_Severus supervised Hermione preparing medicinal potions for Madam Pomfrey. He had decided not to return to teaching. Minerva had protested, but he knew she secretly agreed it was for the best. Professor Slughorn had gone back into retirement at the end of the term and Severus approved Minerva's choice of Charles Greengrass to replace him. Charles was a cousin to Daphne in Hermione's year and one of Snape's first students. _

_Hermione helped Severus set the Potions lab to rights. She privately agreed with him about the disorganization they found, but still cringed at some of Snape's more colorful and personal comments about Slughorn. _

_Hermione was glad to be working on the Potions Department with Snape. She had been accepted into the Avalon Academy of Alchemy and had a million questions about setting up and running a proper laboratory. After all, as she told Snape, she had not had the best teacher the past two years. Hermione hoped that statement translated into Slytherin that she thought she did_ _have the best professor her first five years. _

_Snape had been amused at Hermione's attempt at subtlety, but enjoyed teaching her. He felt a sense of relief at being in charge again instead of being dependant on others. They were both surprised that they were able to work together, each appreciating the compromise the other was making. Snape recognized the restraint it took for Hermione to hold back the endless questions she wanted to ask. Hermione could see that Snape was uncomfortable with her touching his hands and feet every four hours and understood the determination it took for him to allow it. _

_I was this spirit of camaraderie and a sudden surge of Gryffindor brashness that found Hermione asking Professor Snape to escort her to the Ministry Ball in the Great Hall Saturday night. It was to be a combination end-of-term awards ceremony and celebration of Voldemort's defeat. Severus was completely taken aback by the invitation. _

"_Miss Granger," Snape began hesitantly. "Please tell me you are not experiencing a schoolgirl crush." The last thing he needed after twenty years of servitude was to bind himself to another person. He needed to establish his own identity right now. Besides, Miss Granger was hardly more than a child. _

_Hermione was horrified. She had asked Snape because she did not want romantic entanglements either. Now she found herself in a different awkward position – having to tell Snape she was not thinking of him romantically without making it sound like he was unattractive. She could not believe she was trying not to hurt Professor Snape's feelings after all the mean things he had said over the years. _

"_Believe me, Sir, romance is the furthest thing from my mind." Hermione saw his eyes narrow. 'Oh, shit!' She thought, 'This is not going well.' She pushed on anyway. _

"_I'm not looking for a relationship with you or anyone else right now. I thought you were safe to ask because you are not likely to get all sappy on me when I leave for university. I know it is terribly selfish of me, but I've spent my childhood tagging along with Harry and Ron. Now that it's all over I want to concentrate on me for a while." She smiled at him. "See if I can be something besides an insufferable know-it-all."_

_Severus smirked. "Now that is a cause worthy of support. Miss Granger, I accept."_

_They met to eat dinner and apply the Relaxis potion ahead of the ceremony Saturday night. Severus allowed that it would be all right to apply the potion a half-hour early so they did not miss more than a few minutes of Minerva's opening remarks. As it was, Severus was sure he could feel every pair of eyes on him and Miss Granger as they made their way through the Great Hall to the table where her parents sat with the senior Weasleys, Luna Lovegood's father, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. _

_Snape was not sure if the outpouring of interest was due to him having the nerve to appear in public or the breathtaking appearance of his companion. Miss Granger had chosen a gown of burgundy satin overlaid with black Spanish lace. The corsage of golden roses he had given her completed the whole Goddess of Gryffindor look perfectly. Having never seen her as anything other than annoying, Severus thought Hermione was being conceited when she had talked about her fear of leaving a trail of broken hearts. After seeing the lovestruck looks on her contemporaries' faces, however, he had to admit the little swot was right. Again. _

_The ceremony proceeded apace as expected. Hermione won honors as head of her class, as well as awards in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy - all of which boded well for her study of alchemy. Neville Longbottom took top honors in Herbology and Harry Potter won the Defense Against the Dark Arts Award. _

_After all the students had received their awards, it was the Minister of Magic's turn to speak. It was the usual political speech, an attempt to take credit for what others had done. When that was over, all that was left was the awarding of the Order of Merlin medals._

_It was odd to see so many of the new graduates being awarded Orders of Merlin. However, you could have heard a pin drop when Severus Snape stepped forward to accept his First Class medal. Hermione's eyes shone with tears when Remus Lupin began the applause. The other members of the Order of the Phoenix quickly joined in along with the Hogwarts professors, but the rest of the crowd hesitated until they saw the Boy Who Lived (Again) put his hands together for his former Potions Master. _

_The Minister of Magic was an astute politician and knew that anything he said at this point would be anticlimactic, so he signaled to the band to begin the music. The newly minted members of the Order of Merlin, First Class and their dates led the way to the dance floor. Hermione was not at all surprised to find that Severus was as graceful on his feet as he was brewing potions. _

_Hermione smiled brightly as Severus spun her across the floor. "You do waltz divinely, Professor Snape," she simpered. _

_Severus quirked one corner of his mouth, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Frankly, Miss Granger, you know I don't give a damn."_

_Hermione's laugh startled several of the couples near them. Severus fixed her with one of his trademark glares. _

"_Quiet, you silly girl," he hissed, but Hermione could see his eyes sparkling, "You will ruin my reputation." _

_When the song ended, Hermione made Snape go sit down while she fetched them some punch. He grumbled about being treated like an invalid/being perfectly able to get his own drink, but did not really fight too much because he was a little tired. Hermione met Ron at the punchbowl. _

"_Oi, 'Mione," he said, "Give us a dance. Luna won't mind. She's taking a turn with Neville."_

"_I'd love to," Hermione replied, "But I really should ask my date first." She glanced over at Severus, who was scowling at them. _

"_Doesn't look happy, that one. What will you do if he says no?"_

"_He won't. That's his everyday grouchy face. If he was really mad it would be much worse," she said brightly. _

"_You truly are mental." Ron mumbled. _

_Severus declared that he would enjoy a respite from her ceaseless chatter and that she could inflict herself on all of her 'little friends' if she liked, as long as Hermione remembered she was going home with him. Weasley paled at this and Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits. Severus smirked – Gryffindor baiting really was one of the underappreciated pleasures of life._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Hermione remembered the evening fondly as she sipped her tea in the little cottage. She nearly choked trying to stifle a laugh as she recalled Snape dancing with little Professor Sprout. Of course he picked that moment to emerge from the bathroom. He looked at her quizzically. Hermione blushed under his gaze and jumped up to clear the table. Snape rolled his eyes. He was not certain he wanted to know what was going through her mind. Hermione gave the table a quick swipe with the dishtowel and looked at Snape again. Her eyes widened in her 'I just remembered something' look as her mouth made a little 'O'.

"I haven't greeted you properly yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

Snape looked embarrassed. "You do not have to . . ." He began before she cut him off.

"Nonsense! Now let me see your hands." Hermione continued to babble as she inspected Snape's right hand. "We have a ritual. I look over your hands every time we meet. "It is how I know you are okay and how you know I care if you are okay."

Snape suppressed a chuckle at Hermione's 'I shouldn't have said that' look. It would have been right at home on Hagrid's face.

Right. Moving on. "Now the other one," she ordered. "We have been doing this for three years. When will you stop questioning me?"

"When you stop becoming flustered by it." He snickered, "It really is most entertaining."

Severus led Hermione over to the sitting area, very carefully ignoring that she was still holding his left hand. Hermione started to say something inane about how cozy the fire was when Severus interrupted.

"I think we should go back to the conversation where you were going to tell me about wanting to be stuck on a desert island with me."

"I said no such thing," Hermione sputtered. "I have no desire to be stranded – on an island or anywhere else. Honestly. It is too much like being held prisoner."

She paused and continued more softly, "What I said was that having you with me was the only positive of this experience."

"Because . . ." he prompted.

"Because," Hermione ticked the reasons off on her fingers, "You are bloody brilliant. You know that. You could help me find a way out of here – which by the way we really should get doing. You could help me figure out who is responsible for this and the most appropriate hexes for them. I can trust you to make sure I stay safe, fed and warm – if not quite clothed. But above all, I can be sure that time spent with you will never be dull."

"Regardless of how much I may long for peace and quiet."

Hermione glared at him.

"Enough sparring, Hermione," Snape said. "Tell me what is vexing you."

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" she asked, surprised.

"Because you have not yet relinquished my hand."

With a horrified expression, she dropped his hand as if it had burned her. "I'm sorry, Sir." Hermione said. "I guess I am starting to worry about life after school. I don't have any firm plans yet and I feel unprepared."

"You have done this twice before when you were troubled. Do you remember?"

Hermione shook her head no, her cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

"The first time was during our last middle-of-the-night Relaxis dosing. You had just graduated from Hogwarts and the world was spread out at your feet."

"I remember. I was terrified by the vastness of the future, the infinite possibilities. I did not know what to do and was humiliated by my lack of Gryffindor courage."

"And what did I tell you?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, first you turned on the old Potions Master charm and snapped at me 'Miss Granger, list the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion in the order they are added to the brew.'"

"It stopped your sniveling."

"Of course it did! I was much more terrified of you right there in front of me than some vague thing I may face in the future."

"And after you gained a little focus, what did I tell you?"

"You told me the future is like a complex and delicate potion. If I brew it carefully it will be beautiful and powerful. If I am a sloppy dunderhead I may well melt my cauldron. But if I just sit there looking at my ingredients they will spoil and I will never have anything. It was excellent advice."

"It was," he agreed. When she rolled her eyes, he added, "I followed it myself. To be honest with you, that night I found myself in much the same position as you. I was a bit overwhelmed by the number of possibilities before me as well."

"What did you do after we all left Hogwarts?"

"I traveled. I decided that my life-potions stores were low on positive experiences and went out to gather some." Severus paused and looked a little sheepish, "It was actually your summer trip to Jordan that inspired me. I had been puttering around my home, trying to set it to rights after years of neglect. It needed done, but I had little enthusiasm for the project. When I received the black irises you sent, it was like casting Lumos in a dark room. I realized there was a whole world I had only read about and wanted to see for myself. I spent a year Apparating around the globe."

"Ooh, I'm jealous," Hermione said. "The only places I've ever been are France and Jordan, although I must say Petra was absolutely spectacular!"

"I agree. There is something elementally appealing about the dramatic landscapes near Wadi Rum as well. And of course, I am still finding uses for minerals from the Dead Sea."

They talked for nearly two hours about potions ingredients and the exotic locations Snape had visited. He was surprised that Hermione seemed nearly as interested in his opinions about the things he had seen as the in the things themselves. For her part, Hermione thought Snape's wry observations of human nature were side-splittingly funny. She was reduced to wiping her eyes on her sleeve at his comments on the impulsive, foolhardy, dunderheaded Gryffindor-ness of the Running of the Bulls in Pamplona.

"You've seen so many great things," Hermione finally managed. "And you make it all sound so real. I can almost picture the places from your descriptions."

The mention of pictures reminded Severus of Albus' collection of Wizarding travel books. He went over to the shelves beside the fireplace and returned with several volumes. After a bit of maneuvering, Severus and Hermione found the best way for both of them to look at the pictures was for her to hold the book and him to turn the pages. His left arm kept getting in the way until an exasperated Hermione lifted it up and tucked it around her shoulders.

Severus blinked in surprise. Hermione resolutely ignored his reaction and asked another question about the South American rainforest. She felt Severus exhale and relax slightly. She knew he was uncomfortable with physical contact in general, but she hoped that years of acquaintance would help him overcome his reticence. Actually, she thought that in the last two years they had become friends of sorts.

Friendship had kind of crept up on Severus and Hermione. First and second year students at Avalon Academy of Alchemy were required to attend monthly lectures by Masters in the fields they were studying. Hermione shocked her friends after one of the lectures in her second year when she made a beeline for the tall, scary man in black sitting by himself in the corner of the auditorium.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is so good to see you again-you're looking well-I'm sorry I pestered you with so many owls last year-and I haven't written at all this year-it's just that I've-"

Snape cut her off with a wave of his hand, "-been so busy," he finished for her. "Merlin, girl! Save some air for the rest of the planet." He scowled for emphasis.

Hermione smiled brightly. "I have missed you," she said. "Now let me see your hands."

Hermione's classmates watched dumfounded. Many of them had been Hogwarts students; all of them knew the reputation of Severus Snape. They had considered Hermione Granger a bit of a bookworm and maybe a tad overconfident in her abilities. Now they were starting to think she was cracked, foolhardy in the extreme, or possibly suicidal – giving orders to the feared Potions Master. The students braced themselves for impact, but the curses they anticipated never came. Instead Snape sighed, rolled his eyes, and held out his hands.

Hermione took Snape's hands in her own and examined each one closely before pronouncing them 'perfect'.

Snape smirked. "Of course they are, you little know-it-all. Now scamper off with your silly friends and leave me alone."

Severus and Hermione met a few more times that year at Potions lectures with the same results. She inspected his hands carefully, he smirked at her, and they parted ways.

"And that is how the tap dancing salamander came to join the circus," Snape was saying. Hermione looked confused. "Oh, you're back. I was just telling you the loveliest nonsense. Too bad you were not present to hear it."

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. If it's any consolation, I was at a Potions lecture," she said.

"Which one?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled, "Thefirstonethisyear."

The tiny quirk of his lip was the only sign Hermione needed to know that Severus Snape was enjoying himself way too much at her expense.

"Ahh," Snape said. "That would be the other time you held my hand like a drowning victim – the night of our grand date."

"I had to do something to discourage Philip. He had just been dumped and was desperate for a girlfriend – any girlfriend. I knew we were not right for each other and I did not want to be someone's second choice."

"You could have told him to go away. There was no need to involve me in your affairs."

Hermione sighed. "We've been through this. Philip is my lab partner. I was afraid to date him and let it end badly – like I knew it would – and I was afraid to tell him off and hurt his feelings. I did not want to take the chance that he would turn vindictive and ruin my work when I was not looking. I'm all for 'constant vigilance', but I would rather prevent a problem in the first place."

"And the best plan you could devise was making your lab partner believe you were involved with me?"

"That was your idea, not mine. I was going for you as an overprotective guardian/mentor type."

"You are a terrible liar. Young ladies do not hold hands with their mentors or look at them longingly as you were doing."

Hermione snorted. "I was longing for you to catch on, you git. It's called acting. You must have heard of it when you were doing all that spying. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the loo."

Severus watched Hermione as she hurried from the room, her face flushed. He could tell she was agitated, but he was not quite sure why. He had been winding her up about being attracted to him. He didn't think she would take him seriously. He shook his head; he was not sure he would ever understand other people – especially women.

A few deep breaths and a couple of splashes of cool water on her face, and Hermione was back under control. It would not do to let Snape know he got so close to the truth. She had not had any interest in him before that night with Philip, but things had definitely changed since then.

When they went out to dinner together after that lecture and addressed each other by their given names, Hermione had begun to see Severus in a whole new light. They had gone to eat and discuss Potions following the subsequent lectures ostensibly to keep up appearances for Phillip's sake. Hermione did not tell Severus when Phillip began dating someone else, but neither did Severus ask.

"Feeling better?" Snape asked when Hermione returned from the bathroom.

"Feeling a mite peckish, actually. We've been traveling the world all morning," Hermione said. "I'm hoping they will feed us again soon."

Hermione went to the kitchen and began looking in cabinets. A few minutes later lunch appeared on the table.

"Apparently they will feed us again," Snape said as he joined her at the table after washing his hands.

"This is nice," Hermione said.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "The one thing I sincerely miss about Hogwarts is the food."

"I meant the company. I have enjoyed discussing potions with you over dinner this semester."

Snape shook his head dubiously. Maybe Weasley had a point; maybe Hermione was mental. Aloud he said, "Hermione Granger, you are an unusual young woman."

"Thank you. I prefer to take that as a compliment. You are not exactly run-of-the-mill yourself, you know, Severus Snape. Now then, Fellow Oddball, what shall we discuss?"

"You are beginning your final term, are you not? What have you chosen for your final project?"

"Well, my ultimate goal is a cure for Lycanthropy."

Snape snorted.

"Yes, I know you have been working on Wolfsbane for years. I did pay attention at your lecture two weeks ago and to our conversation afterwards. That is why I said it is my ultimate goal. You are working on a treatment. I am going to use my project to back up and examine the root causes of the problem."

"People become werewolves after being bitten. The logical place to look for the cause is in saliva." When she nodded, he continued amused, "So you plan to spend your last semester at Avalon Academy studying werewolf spit?"

"That's me," Hermione smiled. "My parents will be so proud. They've made their livings in Muggles' mouths."

Snape shook his head and chuckled. "Have you told Lupin yet? I suppose you will be asking him for samples. That will be an interesting conversation."

"It will be fine," Hermione joked. "I just hope I don't have to dangle naughty photos of Tonks in front of Remus to make him drool."

Snape put his hand over his eyes as if to ward off the vision.

"Ugh, girl. There's a man trying to eat over here."

Hermione grinned at Snape, unrepentant, and reached for a sandwich. They both enjoyed their lunch and a conversation that most people would have found disgusting. Severus was fascinated when Hermione told him about a Muggle medicine based on Gila monster saliva that her mother takes.

"She thinks it is funny," Hermione said. "Dad ordered her a t-shirt with a picture of a lizard on it that says 'Lick Diabetes'. She wears it all the time."

"So you come by your insanity honestly then," Snape observed.

Severus and Hermione finished their meal in companionable silence. Afterwards they cleaned the table, putting the dishes in the sink where they disappeared again. Snape returned to the sitting area and began placing the travel books back on their shelves. Hermione followed more slowly, seemingly lost in thought. She perched on the nearest armchair and looked at Severus seriously.

"What do you think is happening here?" Hermione asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean exactly?"

"The kidnapping. Who put us here? What are they trying to prove? Do we need to look for a way out or will we be released?"

"Here is the evidence as I see it. We are on Hogwarts grounds; we are unharmed; we have been fed; we have been provided clothing of sorts. The conclusion I draw from these facts is that we are the victims of some sort of prank. I am reasonably sure that when the pranksters have had their fun, we will be released."

"But I don't get it," Hermione protested. "It's not even funny. Wouldn't it be more entertaining to strand people who can't stand each other together?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "That is your idea of entertainment? Remind me not to offer to amuse you."

Hermione glared at him.

Snape continued, "I think the entertainment you mentioned comes from the nudity."

Hermione's eyes went wide. Severus crossed to the sofa and seated himself before resuming his explanation.

"I know that I am – and suspect our pranksters believe you to be – what is referred to as 'buttoned up', perhaps even a bit prudish. I suspect that the fun for them comes from knowing that both of us would be made uncomfortable by the lack of proper attire."

Hermione blushed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know, now you mention it, I think I'd like to wrap a blanket around myself. Shall I get you one as well?"

"By all means," Snape answered.

Hermione hurried to the bedroom and emerged a moment later with a quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She handed a second one to Severus.

"Who do you suspect for our pranksters?" Snape asked, placing his blanket over his lap and tucking it around his long legs. "There are an infinite number of people who would like to humiliate me, but which ones of these would also want to embarrass you?"

"Of course the obvious choices are Fred and George," Hermione said, settling herself at the opposite end of the sofa from Snape. The armchair had been most uncomfortable. "They usually have a hand in any mayhem, even those few times they don't instigate it."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Or it could be your old pals – the other two thirds of the Dream Team."

"Harry and Ron? Hmm . . . could be. They are always on me about loosening up. What about the Platinum Prat?"

"Draco? Possibly. He certainly has too much leisure time on his hands." Severus shook his head in disgust. "Hell, it could be Minerva bloody McGonagall for all I know. She likes to give me trouble whenever possible – and we are imprisoned on Hogwarts property."

"It is maddening, but your assessment of the situation makes good sense. As much as I would like to do something, I guess all we can do is wait."

"We can also not give our captors the satisfaction of worrying or being embarrassed."

"Too right!" Hermione agreed. "I resolve not to worry as long as the food keeps coming and not to be embarrassed. After all, we are both adults. We can be more mature than these juvenile pranksters. Of course that will in no way prevent me from trying out new and inventive hexes on said pranksters."

"Indeed."

Hermione felt very tired. She had not had a restful sleep – she supposed being kidnapped did that to you – and she had just gotten her belly full on nice warm soup. She stifled a yawn.

"Do you mind if I rest my eyes for a bit? I don't feel as if I got a proper night's sleep last night."

"Go on before you fall over in the floor. Just get me a book before you get comfortable. I will wake you if anything interesting happens."

Hermione chose a volume of Wizarding short stories and brought it to Snape before sitting down next to him where she had been in the morning. She tucked her feet up under her and leaned against him.

"Read to me?" She asked softly.

"Quiet, you insufferable bookworm," Severus ordered gently. He put his arm around her shoulder and began to read. Soon Hermione's even breathing and small snores told Severus that she was asleep. He put the book down on the arm of the sofa, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Severus did not even notice that he was absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair as he fell asleep himself.

An owl scratched at the window, startling Severus awake sometime later. 'About bloody time someone told us what's happening,' Severus thought, untangling himself from Hermione's sleeping grasp and crossing to the door. He was startled by the blast of cold air that came off the lake. The owl was difficult to see against the snow, her white feathers a perfect camouflage in the winter landscape. Severus recognized it with a rueful shake of his head.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked from the sofa.

"It seems we have mail," he observed.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and got up as she saw the bird in the doorway.

"Hedwig! Oh, you poor thing, you must be frozen. Bring her in by the fire."

"It's a snowy owl, Hermione. It's made for this kind of weather. Really – you have the tenderheartedness of a Hufflepuff sometimes."

Hermione laughed. "I could have gotten sorted there if I was not so afraid of hard work. Give me a harebrained scheme and a little danger any day." She untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and patted her fondly on the head. "Go on up to the castle, sweetheart. I'm sure someone has treats for you there."

Hedwig hooted softly and took flight. Hermione soon lost her in the glare of the setting sun. She shut the door gently and joined Severus, who was already warming himself in front of the fire.

"I should have known this was a Potter and Weasley prank," he said.

"It may be. That certainly was Harry's owl. However, this looks like the Malfoy seal," Hermione said, holding the scroll up for him to see.

"I suppose we should read it," Severus said, suddenly reluctant.

"Promise me you will not hold my friends' idiocy against me. I can't even imagine what they have to say."

"Agreed. Just to be clear – Mr. Malfoy is acting under his own initiative and not according to any directive from me."

"Understood." Hermione broke the seal on the letter, which leapt from her hands to the table and began to speak in Ginny Potter's voice.

Ginny – Dear Hermione and Professor Snape, the other day during Christmas at Mum and Dad's, Mum started going on about Charlie's new fiancée and how satisfied she feels now that all her kids are finally paired up. Not long after that, Hermione, you flooed in with your presents. After you left, Luna and I got talking about whether you would ever find a man up to your exacting standards.

Luna Weasley's voice continued – You are always saying the guys you meet are not interesting enough. I said you need to find a man smart enough for you; someone who can hold his own in a debate, is more enthusiastic about books than Quidditch, and is not obsessed with looks (because, let's be honest, when you are working on a potion your hair gets to be a complete mess).

Draco – That's when I walked by and asked which argumentative swot with bad hair and no fashion sense they were talking about – Snape or Granger?

Luna – I said I've heard Hermione call him Severus.

Ginny – I remembered how you two 'pretended' to have a relationship to get rid of that Philip guy and that you have been going out to dinner after lectures this semester. Then on our last girls' night out Hermione could not stop smiling. She said 'Severus' had given this month's lecture, and that 'Severus' was Bloody Brilliant, and that 'Severus' had a voice like melted chocolate.

Luna – Mmm…Dark chocolate!

Draco – Yeah, so this lecture thing was on the 16th, right? On the 17th I stopped by the lab to visit Snape and found him singing to himself under his breath. I have known the man my entire life and I have NEVER seen him so happy. I asked him about it and he said the lecture went well.

Ginny – Must have been a hell of a lecture. Hermione said she was so pleased for him that she hugged ol' Snapey. Anyway, long story short, you are perfect for each other; you already like each other; so we gave you a little push. Good luck!

Luna – The salt and pepper shakers in the kitchen are portkeys. Salt goes to Hermione's flat; pepper goes to Spinner's End. They will activate at midnight. Happy New Year!

Ginny – By the way, the naked part – Draco's idea.

Draco – Didn't think you lot would ever get there on your own. On a related topic, no hexing my bits and baubles, Lavender wants a baby. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione and Severus both stared at the missive horrified. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest and Severus' normally pale skin had taken on a distinctly greenish cast. Hermione's tendency to babble when nervous meant that she was the first to regain the power of speech.

"Um. Well, yes," She cast around for something intelligent to say, finally alighting on the only non-controversial bit in the letter. "I guess we are here until midnight then."

"I am surprised that the lack-wits actually included a way to retrieve us. Miss Granger, I feel the need to apologize again for Mr. Malfoy's behavior and to reiterate that none of it was under my direction."

"I know that, Severus," Hermione said gently. "There is no need to stand on formality because of them and their delusions."

"Delusions, indeed," Severus scoffed. "I can not imagine that a young woman would be infatuated with an ill-tempered old hook-nosed bat."

"I like your nose," Hermione protested. When Severus stared at her, flabbergasted, Hermione continued, "A pert little delicate nose would completely ruin your scowl."

Severus snorted at her attempt at humor, " I notice you did not argue with the ill-tempered old bat description."

Hermione smiled. "I'm supposed to be infatuated, not unconscious. On the other hand, I hope you know I have never – and would never – refer to you as ol' Snapey."

Severus shuddered. "I should hope not."

Severus' words were sarcastic, but Hermione thought she saw a hit of pain in his eyes. 'He's lonely too,' she thought and a tinder of hope sparked in her heart. Hermione knew that Severus trusted no one but determined that she would try to win his confidence.

"Do you know if Professor Dumbledore kept any games here?" Hermione asked. "My family always played games until midnight on New Year's Eve."

"I do not typically indulge in such frivolity . . ." Severus began.

"Neither do I," Hermione interrupted. "But it's a tradition. It won't feel like New Years to me unless I play some games. Besides, what else do we have to do? Sit around and talk about our feelings?"

"Games it is then. Albus used to have a set of Muggle draughts on the front porch. If it will make you happy, I will go look for them."

"Please."

Grumbling, Severus wrapped his blanket more securely around himself and went outside. Hermione looked through a cabinet next to the bedroom door, locating a deck of playing cards and a set of Little Wizards My First Gobstones. She was just starting to become concerned about Severus when he burst through the door in a swirl of snow.

"I found the draughts," Severus said, shivering. "They were in a hidden compartment in the farthest table from the door."

"Oh, you poor thing," Hermione fussed over him. "Come over here by the fire. You are nearly frozen solid."

Hermione took Severus' icy hands and led him to the fireplace. He was glad to accept her warm blanket in place of his cold one, but mortified at her next words.

"Your hands are like ice. And look at your feet. Your slippers are soaked through. Take them off this instant and let my dry your feet."

While Hermione ran to the bathroom to fetch a towel, Severus kicked off his sodden slippers and arranged them in front of the fire to dry. When she returned, he held out his hand for the towel, but she surprised him by ordering him to sit on the sofa and kneeling in front of him.

Hermione rubbed Severus' feet vigorously, noting as their color changed that they looked as perfect as his hands. She allowed a small pat on the back for herself because Relaxis is a tricky potion to brew. Hermione was still distracted with mentally congratulating herself when she dropped the towel and began gently stroking Severus' feet. She was startled when he flinched.

"Honestly, Severus, you are going to have to get over your whole 'touch-me-not' thing. If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it a long time ago."

"I apologize. I am unused to physical contact without violence. I have had little experience with this – what do you call it? Massage?"

"It's called affection, Severus. Surely you must have come across the term in your reading."

"I know the word. I have certainly taken enough House Points for public displays of affection."

"That was snogging," Hermione said disdainfully. "And it is not appropriate in public. This, however, is much milder and less intimate than that. I am simply being caring – and admiring my handiwork."

"What do you mean?"

"Your feet. I've been curious about whether they responded to the Relaxis as well as your hands did. I guessed so, based on the fact that you still walk so gracefully, but I really wanted to see for myself."

Severus filed away the knowledge that Hermione thought of him as graceful. He planned to examine that tidbit later. Aloud, he said to her, "You could have just asked."

"When? I have not seen you without crowds of people around for years. You always seemed a little uncomfortable showing me your hands. I figured that you would be mortified if I asked you to take your boots off in public."

Severus was amazed. "You suspended your boundless curiosity to spare my feelings?"

"Of course. But I hope that doesn't give you the wrong impression here tonight. I will not be sparing your feelings on the draughts board. I play to win."

"That sounds like a challenge. Set up the board, Miss Granger, and let us see what kind of skills you have."

Severus had a stronger natural ability than Hermione, but had not played draughts since childhood. He tried to gain an advantage by distracting Hermione with questions about her plans for the Wolfsbane project. This strategy worked pretty well but Hermione eventually caught on and threatened to ask him embarrassing personal questions if he would not focus on the game.

Two matches later, Severus and Hermione decided they had had their fill of draughts. They adjourned to the kitchen where they ate the light supper provided while standing at the counter. Hermione heard the clock on the mantle strike eight during a lull in their conversation. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

"This has been a really nice day," Hermione said. "It was not at all what I had planned for today, but I have rather enjoyed it – apart from the waking in a strange place part, of course. I'm still going to have to hex Draco, Ginny, and Luna for that."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "I have been giving some thought to Mr. Malfoy's request. As I have no particular grudge against the former Miss Brown, I am inclined to grant Draco's elegantly named 'bits and baubles' a reprieve. Earlier today, I mentioned my theory that we were being targeted for our modesty; I propose we strike back at our captors' all-too-evident vanity. I have been working on a variation of Polyjuice for the Malfoys' cosmetics company which changes the appearance of the user's hair."

Hermione was unsettled by the malice in Severus' smile. She started to object, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Please do not look so horrified," Severus said. "The potion I am thinking about is no stronger than a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product. It will simply change our kidnappers' locks to temporarily look like ours. If you are afraid for your friends, you are welcome to supervise its creation tomorrow."

"Oh no, Severus, I have complete confidence in your abilities. I would love to see your lab though. Would you mind if I come and watch you brew? We could talk about the Wolfsbane."

"That sounds acceptable. Join me for luncheon at my home on Spinner's End. I will give you the grand tour afterwards." Severus paused, "Well, there's tomorrow's agenda. What else did you have planned for tonight?"

"I kind of hoped you would teach me how to play gobstones. I know your mother was a champion."

Severus knit his brows together. "How do you know about my mother?" he asked.

"Back in sixth year when I was trying to find out who the Half Blood Prince was, I found a newspaper photo of Eileen Prince, captain of the Hogwarts team. Later I found the notices of her marriage to Tobias Snape and of your birth."

Snape nodded, satisfied with her answer. "I suppose I can teach you the basics. I'm no expert like Mother was. I've always preferred Quidditch myself."

Severus went on to explain the rules and strategies of gobstones. Hermione was pleased to find that the late Headmaster's set was the Bertie Botts edition. Instead of the usual noxious liquid, this set sprayed the player losing a point with a scent from the candy. Some of them actually smelled quite nice. Even better was the self-cleaning aspect. The liquids were spelled to disappear after one minute.

"Of course, gobstones are traditionally played on the floor," Severus said. "However, given our lack of appropriate attire, I believe we would be wise to make use of the table."

Before long, both Severus and Hermione were straining to keep from laughing at each other. Whenever Hermione lost a point and got sprayed, her impulse was to squeal, whereas Severus tended to scowl at the pieces as if he could intimidate them into behaving properly.

Severus became more and more amused with Hermione's antics as the evening wore on. Finally her shriek and the look of disgust on her face after she was sprayed by a garbage-scented gobstone was more than his self-control could handle. Severus began to chuckle, then laughed harder as her expression darkened. Severus laughed until his sides hurt and there were tears streaming down his face.

"Do get hold of yourself," Hermione admonished, but her bossy tone just fueled his mirth.

"I can't breathe," Severus gasped.

"Serves you right." Hermione tried to snap at him but his laughter was becoming contagious. Soon they were both breathless and the gobstones lay forgotten as they fought to regain composure. Occasionally, Severus would almost force his features into a scowl, but that would just intensify Hermione's giggles, making her face go all red, which for reasons unknown to him, Severus found terribly funny.

"Oh, Merlin," Severus said as the power of speech began to return to him. "I have not laughed like that in years – maybe ever."

"The (gasp) last time (gasp) I laughed (gasp) like that was (gasp) when Harry took Mr. Weasley (gasp) shopping at Marks & Spencer."

"Whew," Severus sighed from the kitchen where he was wiping his eyes on a towel. "I could use a drink after that outburst."

On cue, an ice bucket and a pair of fluted glasses appeared on the counter next to him.

"Champagne?" Severus offered. "I remember you do not usually drink."

"Please." Hermione replied from the table where she was putting the gobstones back in their box. "You're right. I don't usually, but you have to have a glass of Champagne on New Year's Eve."

Hermione stacked the games on a shelf while Severus poured. She noticed that it was almost midnight. Severus handed Hermione her drink when she returned to the kitchen and she raised her glass.

"To your health," Hermione toasted.

"To yours," Severus replied.

They drank in companionable silence for a few moments before the ringing of the Hogwarts bells reached the cottage. Severus and Hermione looked at each other expectantly.

Severus cleared his throat and hesitantly said, "I believe that there is one more tradition commonly associated with this celebration."

He held his arms open in invitation. He kept his face passive, but Hermione could feel her own heart pounding. She stepped into his embrace with a sense of coming home.

Severus could scarcely believe that this sweet young witch had walked willingly into his arms. He looked down at her upturned face with awe on his own features. When their lips met, he thought that his heart might burst; when she reached up to twine her fingers in his hair, he thought he had died and by some mistake gone to heaven.

The kiss lasted an indeterminate amount of time. Both Severus and Hermione never wanted to let the other go, but neither could imagine the other reciprocating those feelings. They were torn between the desire to throw all the passion they felt into this kiss (in case there never was another) and the fear of jeopardizing their friendship.

They parted reluctantly, Hermione's hand lingering on Severus' cheek in a gentle caress.

"Oh, Severus," she said.

"Shh," he said, trapping her hand against his face with one of his own. "Please Hermione, do not say another word. Take some time to reflect. You can share your conclusions with me tomorrow. Until then, goodnight."

He took her hand from his cheek and brushed his lips across it in a courtly kiss. He strode quickly across the room, picked up the pepper, and port-keyed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cabin felt bigger and uncomfortably empty to Hermione after Severus left. She pressed the hand that he had kissed to her own lips as she checked to make sure everything was tidy. With one last look around, she extinguished the fire and used the port-key back to her flat.

Hermione puttered around for a half-hour, unable to settle down, before she gave up and Apparated to the alley behind her favorite Muggle internet café. Fortified with a steaming mug of chocolate raspberry coffee and some biscuits, she logged in to see if any of her friends were online.

Woolsuit78 was just the person she wanted to talk to.

** Wotcher, Remus. ** Hermione typed.

** Hey KIA, Happy New Year. ** Hermione's screen name was InsufferableKIA.

** You too. How's Tonks? **

** Sleeping. How was your New Year's Eve? Who did you spend it with? **

** Good. I was with Severus. **

** Snape? What's that ****dumb$$**** done now? **

** Kissed me. **

The cursor blinked for a very long time. Hermione held her breath. Remus probably knew Severus as well as anyone did and she trusted his opinion.

** And you didn't run away screaming? ;- )** She let out a sigh of relief and a self mocking chuckle.

** No, but he did. Run away, that is. **

** I'm sure it was because you don't brush your teeth enough. **

** :-p Very funny, fuzzball. I need help and you insult my upbringing. **

** Help with what? Making him go away or do it again? **

** Again, please. I'm afraid he just kissed me because it is a New Year's tradition. **

** Since the Dark Lord was defeated, Severus never does ANYTHING he does not want to do. I've never heard of him showing interest in someone before. He must really fancy you. **

** Then why did he go all cold and formal on me? Told me to 'take time to reflect'. **

** Cold and formal? Severus Snape? Shocking! I think he does it when he is insecure. Sad how often that is, really. **

** Insecure? The Black Bat of the Dungeons? People frighten their children with tales about him. **

** Exactly. That's why he fears no one could care for him. **

** What do I do? **

** You will have to prove yourself over and over. Take a page from Nymphadora – don't give up, no matter what he says. He will test you – and you know how hard his tests can be. **

** I'd rather take NEWTS again! **

** I won't put you on. It will be difficult. You have to decide for yourself if he is worth the effort. If my opinion means anything, I think you two are well-suited. **

** Thanks, Remus. You've been lots of help. I'm going home to bed – meeting SS for lunch tomorrow. **

** Good Luck! **

** I have a feeling I will need it. Give my best to Tonks. Goodnight. **

** Goodnight. **

The next morning, Hermione woke to sunlight streaming through her windows, not to her alarm.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin!" she yelled when she saw the time. She was supposed to be at Severus' house in 20 minutes. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she rushed to get ready. Hermione knew this was her one chance to win Severus. If she did not make this date, she may as well forget getting a second try.

Hermione threw her floo powder into the fireplace with just seconds to spare before noon. Her hair was still a little damp and she stepped out of the fireplace at spinners End adjusting her robes. Severus was waiting for her, of course, wearing his customary black layers and scowling.

"Do pull yourself together, Miss Granger," he said disapprovingly. "I am not going to deduct House Points for your tardiness."

"I know that, Severus," Hermione said, mentally noting that he had addressed her more formally. "I just overslept and was worried about disappointing you by being late. I didn't want you to think I did not want to see you."

Severus' expression softened ever so slightly and Hermione thought her reassurance may have worked.

"Anyway," she continued brightly, "I do apologize for making you wait for me. I am glad to see you again, especially looking more yourself. Now let's have a proper greeting – give me your hands."

Hermione walked across the room and took Severus' proffered hands in her own. She performed her usual inspection and then added gentle caresses. She thought she saw his eyes widen in surprise, but the expression was gone so quickly she could not be sure. He was not pulling away, though.

Emboldened by Severus' tacit acceptance of her attention, Hermione decided to continue touching him. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, dropping his hands, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hermione rested her head against Severus' chest. She could hear his heart beating wildly. She breathed in his scent, which she once mistook for Heaven and decided she had not really been wrong then. Severus embraced her hesitantly, as if she might bolt at any moment, and began to stroke her hair.

"I did not think you were going to come," he said quietly, carefully keeping his voice emotionless.

"I know. I'm so sorry I worried you. I was so keyed up when I got home last night that I had trouble falling asleep; then I slept through my alarm this morning. I was afraid you would ward the floo against me if I was late. Look – I didn't even have time to dry my hair properly. I promise I was hurrying."

Severus pulled away from Hermione and looked at her suspiciously.

"Am I such an ogre then? Did you come here out of fear?"

"Of course not." She tried to soothe him. "I didn't want to disappoint you. You've had enough of that in your life."

"I do not need your pity, either!" he snapped.

"Good, 'cause I'm fresh out." She rolled her eyes at him. "This is not about fear or pity. It is about friendship and affection, and an attraction that may lead to love."

Severus took a couple of steps backwards, breaking physical contact while continuing to glare at Hermione through narrowed eyes.

"Love?" he scoffed. "You are either insane or attempting to perpetuate a most unfunny joke at my expense. I am not amused."

"There's no joke, Severus. I really like you." Under her breath, she muttered, "Most of the time anyway. Damn Remus for being right."

"You have been discussing me with that animal?" Severus really sounded angry now.

"I needed advice on how an interested younger woman goes about getting/keeping the attention of a reluctant older man who's being a git about the whole thing. Of course, it would have been better to ask Tonks, but she was asleep."

"I was not being a git last night."

"No, but Remus predicted you would begin testing me today. Normally I wouldn't mind – swot that I am, I like tests. Yours are almost impossible to pass, though. I suspect you do not grade fairly."

"Of course I don't. You start out with marks against you for your abysmal choice of friends. Then you have to overcome being 20 years my junior, not to mention the awful memories I have of you dominating my classes, never letting anyone else answer a question, and never letting Longbottom learn anything for himself."

"You left out the part where I set fire to your robes and stole from your stores. You also left out the fact that I was the only student capable of answering your questions most of the time and that the hides I protected by preventing Neville's explosions included your own. Maybe your Slytherin sensibilities would better appreciate that I was trying to save my own skin. In return, did I get praise and recognition from you? Of course not. You treated me with contempt during the six years you taught me despite my ability to solve your logic problem at age 12, brew Polyjuice at 13, use your assignment to recognize Professor Lupin as a werewolf at 14, land an international Quidditch star as my date at 15, defeat Ministry Official Umbridge – ride a Thestral I could not see – and battle full-grown Death Eaters at 16. I figured out that you were the Half-Blood Prince at 17 and followed your very cryptic clues to locate and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes at 18."

Hermione paused, breathing hard as if she had been running. Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"Finished?" he asked. Hermione glared at him, hands on her hips with a look and stance reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

"Good," he said smoothly. "You know why I could not acknowledge your achievements at Hogwarts. What I want to know is why my opinion matters to you. Surely a gifted young witch such as yourself could do better than a bitter, sarcastic old man. Forgive me if I am suspicious, but no one has ever shown such an interest in me before. Why you? Why now?"

Hermione shook her head in dismay. "Why not? I've already told you you're brilliant and I find your brand of sarcasm to be extremely funny. As for no one showing an interest, I know several women who have admired you from afar, but have been too intimidated to approach you. This is where I'm different. I was the Muggle-born best friend of Voldemort's worst enemy. I have looked evil square in the face. I don't really want to be on the wrong side of your pointed comments, but I'm not afraid of them either."

"You are sure about this then?" he asked incredulously, taking a step towards her.

"Of course," she said, capturing his hands again. "I've respected and admired you for over half my life. I began to actually like you during the week we spent practically glued together by the Relaxis potion. I have always craved recognition for my achievements, but I longed for your approval because you were so miserly with it. Unlike most other people, you hand out harsh words like candy. I knew if you ever praised me, I would have truly earned it."

"You want me because I'm hard to get?" Severus sounded appalled.

"No. I want your approval because it is hard to get. I want you because I like you – Severus Snape, the man – not the former Professor, former Death Eater – "

"Murderer," he interrupted.

"Fine, you can beat yourself up for that forever if you like, but don't do it around me. In a really strange way, I admire you for killing the Headmaster. Don't look at me like that. I loved the old man like everybody else. You, however, proved your love in a way I don't know if I could. I have laid awake at night wondering if the only way to save the world was for me to kill Harry – could I go through with it? Even if he begged me to; I just don't know."

"I didn't know I could until I did it," Severus said quietly.

"I know," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him again and rubbing his back. "I watched Harry's memory in a Pensive. I saw on your face how much it hurt you."

"That knowledge is what makes you unique in all the world. You know me. You've actually seen some of my worst moments. And you still like me. During the year when I was traveling, I met some very nice ladies, but any time I thought about forming an attachment with one, I pictured myself telling her about my past. Or worse – having her find out from someone else. Those thoughts were enough to cool any ardor I was feeling. I came home just as alone as when I left."

"You do not have to be alone anymore."

Severus could barely hear her whisper against his chest. Her eyes were shining when she leaned back to look up at him.

"You have done so much, given so much for everyone else." Hermione's voice was choked with emotion.

"I'm not a nice man …"

"But you are a good man," she interrupted.

Severus did not hesitate this time as he pressed his lips against hers. He let them say with touch what he could not form into words. When he pulled her tight into his arms, his robes enfolding her like great black wings, Hermione thought how right it felt to be there. She raised her hands to gently touch the angles of his face – the strong line of his jaw, the ridges of his high cheekbones. She reverently traced his prominent nose with her fingers, then twined them into his black hair and pulled his face down further so she could tenderly kiss the deep furrow between his brows.

"I will do my best to make sure you never have to worry so again." Hermione murmured her promise against his forehead.

Eventually, Severus reluctantly pulled away a bit. "The stasis spell I cast on lunch will expire soon. Do you want to eat?"

"Only if you promise there will be more kissing later."

"I believe I can work that into my schedule."

Both Severus and Hermione were content as the walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen and their future.


End file.
